prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Grow! Sweet Nature Pretty Cure!
''Grow! Sweet Nature Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 5th installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Emotional Pretty Cure! in its official timeslot. It centers around 4 girls, with powers of different atmosphere of the world, to fight evil. The main motifs of the series is nature and the atmospheres of the world, Sky, Ground, Inner core, and Ocean. There are a total of 50 episodes. Plot Grow! Sweet Nature Pretty Cure! Episodes Takayama Mariko is in her last year being a junior high student in Shizen Joki Academy. With her dream of being a professional basketball player. They she doesn't know what she gets into though.A kingdom was being attacked by a neighboring kingdom that wants to destroy the gardens of the kingdom. Though these gardens are important so the world doesn't turn to dust. This causes the king to go into the old library to find a book about warriors that have fought for the kingdom before. Then soon after there was a prophecy that new warriors to save the kingdom again. Mariko soon encounters a small floating bear cub named Ocean, when she was coming home of gardening with her grandmother. Ocean was sent by the king to find cures to save the kingdom from the neighboring kingdom that is destroying their gardens. The two soon meet up to see a boy named Garlic. He soon makes a monster when he recognizes that she was with Ocean, chasing her around. She soon sees that the monster started destroying the environment, it reminded her of when she was with her grandmother gardening. With her determination to save the environment, she soon becomes the cure of the sky atmosphere, Cure Flutter. She soon is successful and stops the monster to destroy the environment. She now has to find other members and save the world from the neighboring kingdom before they destroy the environment before it all turns to dust at the end. Characters Pretty Cure : She is an athletic and sturdy girl at age 14. She is a strong fighter and basketball player. Though being rugged, she is very positive and mostly really happy when around friends, family, or her big sister. She does anything for her sister, even though she gets annoyed by her a lot by Mariko. Mariko is a very competitive sport as well, being very hard when playing sports, but has sportsmanship though playing rough. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . She represents the sky atmosphere. : She is a sweet and cheerful girl at age 11. She is a very sheepish girl that loves to make friends, unless it someone her age. She sometimes gets scared when she is alone, but gets braver later on in development. She loves to draw and wants to be a great artist in her hometown. Her fighting and love for Earth gives her inspiration of what to draw. She has claustrophobia though, making her a little afraid when is closed spaces. This is a big advantage for the villains, though she tries to conquer her fear. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, . She represents the ground atmosphere. : She is a talented signer and gentle girl at age 14. She is the most beautiful girl in school and is a solo singer called , meaning Green Leaf. Though being really popular and busy, she loves to help her friends and spend time with them, as well as her family. Later on, she has to overcome the fear of taking over the family when her mother soon dies of cancer, which causes a bit of depression towards her family. She transforms into the green pretty cure, . She represents the inner core atmosphere. : She is a rugged and emotionless girl at age 15. She is the princess of the Shizen Kingdom and is soon to be ruler of the kingdom. She soon becomes a cure when her father was about to be attacked by a strong bomb is poison gas. This makes her being more protected over her kingdom, and her friends and family, especially her father. When she isn't a cure, she still can control the water since of being the chosen one to control it. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . She represents the Ocean Atmosphere. Mascots : She is a bear-like fairy that used to be in the previous team, until she got lost. She soon meets up with the king of the kingdom getting attack, and was sent to find the cures. She is very clumsy, but very brave and smart fairy. She is also very trusting, because of the mission that she was trusted with from the king. She has a very caring relationship with three of the cures, except Tsubaki. Her and Tsubaki have a sister relationship because of being there for each other like sisters. : He is a butterfly mascot that helps Flutter transform into her upgrade forms. He is very cheerful and energetic, that is very friendly to people. Though keeping himself a secret, she come out from time to time to see what Mariko is doing. He is very loving towards Mariko because of being really good friends. : She is a Goldfinch bird mascot that helps Bud transform into her upgrade forms. She has the ability to turn into a small Marigold flower to disguise herself at times. She is very stubborn at times, and hates when plans don't follow her ways. Her and Tsubaki have a best friend relationship, being there for each other. : He is a leaf mascot that turns into a Tree frog mostly. He is very thirsty for water and is very fragile towards people. He has a mother loving relationship with Shinju since of her calm nature towards him. He is the youngest and feels threatened a lot, even if its the mascots and other cures. : She is a water drop mascot that turns into a Dolphin most of the time. She is very mature and loves to be in charge of everything, even if Flutter is mostly in charge of leading the team. Drip is the oldest of the mascots and has a good relationship with Ocean. Her and Sanae have a friend relationship, being very good at leading a group, sometimes the team themselves. Villains : She is the main villain and the ruler of the neighboring kingdom. The kingdom that is trying to destroy the beautiful gardens of their neighbors, so Earth can be a waist land, and rule the planet as well. Though her name suggest of flowers, she hates the beautiful environment. She rather see things like machines, factories, and buildings. This makes her see that the people are more successful in knowledge than just taking care of gardens. She also is determined to take Earth to show the people that is better to have it her way than taking care of the environment. : He is the first henchmen to attack the cures, and is the youngest of the group. He has a crush on Tsubaki, though she doesn't notice him the same way, though for half the season. This makes her his main target in attacking. He is very greedy and spoiled because of his age, but is very passionate, trying to be a good henchmen to queen. He was a boy named that was taken away from him family during the attack. Then he was brainwashed to pay his respects to the queen and attack the kingdom he previously lived in. He gets purified by Bud because of love between each other. : She is the second henchmen to attack the cures. She is very moody and is considered to be annoying to the rest of the henchmen. She think she is a really good singer, and tries her hardest to be the best, better than Shinju, who is well known. This makes Shinju her main target in defeating, to show she is better. She was once a singer named that was known to be very terrible, but very persuasive to have on her side. This was a perfect fit for the queen, which caused Ane to be brainwashed in attacking the kingdom with her horrible singing. She get purified by Bark when Bark wanted her to sing for good. : She is the third henchmen to attack the cures, and is the oldest of the group. She is a very intelligent and rugged girl, that is also very cruel to everyone. She hates Sanae so much because they were friends back then, having a bad past. She was once named that lived in the same kingdom with Sanae. They soon split apart when attacked, and was taken away and was captured by the villain. She was soon brainwashed to fight the kingdom and her best friend that she cared about for a long time. She gets purified by Sea. : He is the fourth and final henchmen to attack the girls. He is the main commander of the henchmen, and is really loyal to the queen, making him the loyal commander of the army as well. He is a very strong fighter which meaning he is a competitive sport as well. This makes his number one target being Flutter. His real name is , but is mostly given the name, Daucus, because of being a poisonous, or really dangerous, man. He is insane a bit, but that's because of his influence towards his parents back then, since they were very cruel and dangerous to him as a kid. Supporting Characters : He is Sanae's father and is a caring and wealthy man. He is also known as . He is the current ruler of the kingdom, and was the one that sent Ocean to find warriors to save the kingdom. After he soon sees that his daughter was the last member of the warriors, he soon becomes more protective and more of a mentor to the girls. : She is Mariko's big sister and one of the most meanest girls in school. She acts like she gets everything she wants, and everyone somehow loves her. She gets annoyed a lot when she is around her sister, including her friends that she hangs out with 24/7. Kinu loves going shopping and goes to the mall everyday after school, mostly just with her friends. * : She is the ghost of the queen that passed away a long time ago. Movie Exclusive Characters Items *'Magical Mirror': It is the main device for the cures to transform. *'Shiny Lipstick': It is lipstick that helps the cures to both transform and attack. *'Nature Jewel': It is a jewel that helps the cures transform to their upgrade form. *'Atmospheric Rod': They are weapons to help the cures to attack. Locations : It is the main setting of where the cures live, except Sanae. : It is a kingdom that got attacked, Sanae lives there. : It is the main setting where the villains live. : It is the main school that the cures transfer, except Sanae. : It is a school where Sanae transfers. Movies : TBA : TBA : It is a crossover movie between Grow! Sweet Nature Pretty Cure, and [[User:CureLightning|'CureLightning’s']], [[Sweet Nature Precure!|'Sweet Nature PreCure']]. There is a festival, talking all about the planet, and making it healthy. Sakka is supposed to perform with her, until these villains attack. The sweet nature pretty cure came, with Grow as well. They have to work together to defeat the villains that are destroying the earth, and it's plants. Merchandise Grow! Sweet Nature Pretty Cure! Merchandise Gallery Cure Flutter.png|Cure Flutter Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly Category:Grow! Sweet Nature Pretty Cure!